If I Was Your Vampire
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: AU. Danny discovers that Dash, his bully, has been turned into a vampire by Vlad Masters, an extremely wealthy vampire. Both vampires later develop romantic feelings for Danny, forcing him to choose between his former tormentor and the man whose heart belonged to his mother for years. Pairings: Danny x Vlad, Danny x Dash.
1. Helpless Little Human Dork

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Danny Phantom are not owned by me. :)

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton was on cloud nine when he learned that Dash Baxter, his tormentor for the past two years, wasn't going to be attending Casper High for his junior year. It's not that school was now his favorite place to be because of that, but Dash not being there made his six months at school a lot easier. It was nice to be able to walk through the hallways without having to worry about being shoved into a locker or called degrading names. It was a similar feeling of being able to breathe in fresh air without any kind of pollution.<p>

No Dash.

The happiness hadn't once subsided in the entire six months that he had been in school. And a Dash-free year was enough to make the remaining months of school that he had left just as carefree.

However, the reason why Dash had chosen not to attend Casper High this year was the biggest question among the students. Most of them had come up with their own farfetched theories: that Dash had joined a biker gang and ditched Amity Park. That he had gotten some girl knocked up and had dropped out of school to get a job to support them both. That he had just grown tired of school and decided to quit just to quit; God knows Dash didn't exactly have the GPA that would've looked good on college applications.

No matter what the reason was for Dash not being in school, Danny wasn't concerned. Point in fact, Dash's absence birthed the hopeful thought that he wouldn't attend school next year, either. Another year of no Dash. It was enough to make him cry with hysteric happiness to the heavens.

Anyway. It was nearly ten when Danny left Sam's house after she, Tucker, and him had finished watching Dead Teacher 5 in Sam's home theater. It was the middle of February and the nights were unmercifully chilly. Danny zipped up his red hoodie as he walked off Sam's stoop. He grumbled in irritation when it snagged on the thick cord of the silver crucifix necklace that Sam had gotten him for his birthday, two weeks ago. Danny usually wasn't one for wearing goth accessories, but the fact that Sam had bought it for him was what made him wear it. Besides, it did look kind of cool.

After pulling the cord out of the zipper's path, he zipped up his hoodie and headed for home.

The cool wind swept around Danny as he walked under the streetlights. After about twenty minutes of walking, he pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie and looked down at his wristwatch. In only five more minutes it would be ten. Danny swore to himself. The rest of the walk home was going to be a good twenty minutes.

Danny sighed. If he was even a minute late he would have caught hell from his parents. There had to be a shorter way home.

He passed an alleyway and then stopped in his tracks. He studied the alleyway. Past the dumpster, at the other end of the alley, was the next street over. How this was Danny's first time noticing this shortcut was beyond him. Maybe the shortcut wouldn't ensure that he would make it home _completely _on time, but at least he would be there at a time that wasn't _way _past his curfew.

Shrugging, he walked through the alley, but stopped when he noticed two figures in the shadows. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was a boy and a girl. The male figure had the girl pinned against the brick wall by her wrists. Danny quickly hid behind a large dumpster and poked his head over the corner of it to get a better look.

_Don't tell me that they're screwing in the middle of an alley, _he thought, incredulous. He forced his eyes to adjust to the darkness until he was able to make out the faces of the two people.

He gasped when he saw that the boy was Dash, dressed in his usual red letterman jacket and blue jeans.

"Dash?" Danny mouthed.

Well, at least the rumors of him ditching Amity Park to join a biker gang had been proven false. But who was the girl that he had pinned? Danny focused his eyes onto her until her face came into view.

Paulina. The girl that nearly every boy in school wanted, Danny being one of them. What was Paulina doing with Dash? Were they secretly dating?

From the look in Paulina's eyes, she appeared to be...hypnotized. The way she stared blankly into Dash's eyes...

This wasn't a lovestruck gaze.

Her eyes looked so empty. So blank. So...vacant.

Dash smirked at her as he grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her head back. Dash brushed his lips over Paulina's throat and then bit down. Paulina let out a soft gasp.

"What the hell...?" Danny hissed.

What Danny saw next made his stomach feel as though it was slowly being turned inside-out. He could see Dash's Adam's apple bobbing up and down and hear the loud slurping of his lips sucking on the skin of Paulina's throat.

Danny's nose wrinkled at the sight.

Suddenly, Dash pulled away, and Danny could see the blood. The blood that was smeared at the corners of Dash's mouth and the blood that was leaking out of the two holes on Paulina's neck. Paulina didn't even seem to be aware of what was happening to her. She continued to stare off into space, apparently under some sort of trance.

Danny gaped at the sickening sight before him.

He was...sucking her blood!

Dash had bitten Paulina and was _sucking her blood!_

Now he was sniffing the air. Danny shrank back behind the dumpster, but not before he caught sight of the two glowing, red orbs that were Dash's irises.

Danny's heart beat furiously in his chest, his entire mind unable to stomach what he had just seen. His breath floated out of his mouth in frightened shudders. He wanted to run. Run until he was home, far away from this alley. And forget what he had just witnessed.

Slowly, he moved his head over the side of the dumpster, again. Dash was gone, but Paulina was there in the same spot, still staring blankly. Danny blew out a sigh of relief and began to stand up.

It was the strong scent of metal that made him freeze. Danny whimpered as he slowly turned around and looked into the glowing red beams of Dash's eyes.

Dash looked so different. His skin was abnormally pale, yet clear with no sign of flaw. His hair was a more platinum shade of blond. His cheekbones were more defined. This Dash...was stunningly handsome. But Danny was far too scared to pay too much attention to the alluring details of his face.

He was able to see the large fangs even before Dash pulled back his lips into an open-mouthed grin. Their tips were painted with scarlet. He let out an inhuman snarl and licked the blood at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, little human dork," he purred.


	2. Danny the Delicious

**Author's Note: **Just to let you guys know, this is an alternate-universe story. Danny doesn't have ghost powers. My reason for doing this is because this is a vampire fic and Danny's ghost powers would take away from the plot of the story. I hope this doesn't change any of your minds about this story. Well, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The scent of blood that was floating out of Dash's mouth and caressing the insides of Danny's nostrils was enough to make Danny gag.<p>

Dash, however, wasn't repulsed by the scent surrounding Danny. Dash leaned forward until their faces were inches apart and took a whiff of Danny. He smelled so...delicious. Danny's scent was heaven. His blood smelled a thousand times better than what he had ever smelled before. It was as though Danny was a walking full-course dinner. Smelling Danny was like smelling a baked ham with cinnamon glaze, fresh baked apples, a meatloaf smothered in gravy, hot, buttery yeast rolls...

It was mouth-watering. He instantly forgot about the taste of the blood he had drained from Paulina. He had never wanted to bite a human so much.

Danny, one of his favorite victims of his bullying, had delicious blood flowing through his veins. And here he had thought that Fenton was nothing more than a common loser. But, thanks to his scent, he had just been upgraded...to dinner.

"Fenton," he snarled, saliva dripping off his fangs. "You smell...so sweet." The delicious scent of the frightened boy was driving him insane. Though writing—among other things—had never been his strong point, Dash could have written a one-hundred page essay on how good Danny smelled.

Danny shook his head. "You're...you're a freaking vampire..."

"What was your first clue?" Dash seductively teased before reaching for the zipper of Danny's hoodie.

Danny instantly jerked away. "What are you doing?" Danny was then slammed against the dumpster by his neck. He had been pinned by Dash before while in the middle of one of his bullying sessions, but he had never been this powerful. His hand was clammy and locked in a tight iron grip around his neck.

"I want to taste what I'm smelling," Dash growled before using his other hand to grab the zipper.

"P-Please...don't..." Danny begged.

Dash yanked Danny's head back and unzipped the jacket. Within a second Dash was jumping back. He snarled angrily, glaring at Danny's chest. Danny rubbed his neck and then looked down. His crucifix necklace. Danny looked back at Dash, who was trembling with fury. He had jumped away the moment he saw the crucifix.

_Of course, _Danny thought. He stood up, took off the necklace, and held it out in front of him. Dash's face remained tight with rage. Danny walked towards Dash, who was backing away.

"That's right." Danny tried to put on a brave voice. "Don't like crosses, huh?"

Dash glared at Danny. He didn't like being the one who didn't get the upper hand. But, as much as it hurt his ego, he couldn't come near the delicious teen, not while he was holding up that _disgusting _tool of holiness. Despite that, he wasn't one to admit defeat even if things weren't in his favor. Instead of walking away with a bitter and defeated expression, he grinned. "This ain't over, loser. Next time I catch you, we don't part until I'm picking pieces of your neck out of my teeth." Dash swiftly hopped onto the brick wall and gracefully scaled up the wall in a spider-like fashion. It took several minutes for Danny to stop staring at the wall. He looked down at the silver crucifix in his hand.

_Vampire...Dash is a vampire. Vampire...vampire...vampire..._

Danny repeated the word in his head until it lost its meaning. How...? How could this have been possible? The boy that bullied him was now an undead creature? He had to be dreaming. There were no such things as vampires—so he thought. His eyes didn't leave the crucifix in his palm when he turned around. His mind was in so much shock that it momentarily went numb. It wasn't until he bumped into the hypnotized Paulina that he came out of his mental iceberg. He had completely forgotten about Paulina.

He put the cord of the necklace around his neck and gently grabbed Paulina's shoulders. "Paulina? Hey, Paulina!"

She stared past Danny.

Danny sighed; he didn't want to do it, but...

He raised his hand and delivered a slap to Paulina's face. Her eyes were blank only for a few seconds more. She shook her head and then blinked. "Huh? W-What happened?"

Danny didn't know what to say to her. Did she really want to know that she was being fed upon by a classmate-turned-vampire?

She looked around. "What's going on? Where's Dash—AGH!" Her hand went up to the bite marks on her neck after turning her head to look around the alley. She stared in horror at her palm when she saw the blood that had leaked out of her neck. "What in the...?"

Danny, still in shock at what just happened was silent as Paulina hastily pulled out her compact mirror and held it up to her neck. She shrieked at seeing the two holes in her neck. Danny knew that Paulina, as vain as she was, would fly into a fit if her perfect skin had been razed in any way.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?" she screamed. "My skin! _MY PERFECT SKIN!" _She moved the compact mirror to the other side of her neck to see two more holes, the holes created by the bottom fangs of Dash. Paulina screamed in anguish and rushed out of the alley. Danny didn't bother to call after her. He stared at her back as she ran until she disappeared from his view.

He looked up at the crescent moon in the sky and then mimicked Paulina. He sprinted out of the alley. His mind was still numb when he made it home. He closed the door behind him and just stared into the darkness of the front hall, eyes wide and hands twitching. He slid the sleeve of his hoodie back to see the time. Nine-fifty-seven.

He took a piping-hot shower and then went to bed. He did so in a robotic fashion. As though his body was working on its own. He stared up at the ceiling, fearful restlessness plaguing him. He wondered what sort of nightmares would await him when he closed his eyes.

"Vampire..." he mumbled, and then turned his head towards the window, staring into the white of the crescent moon once again. After nearly an hour of staring at the moon his eyelids began to feel heavy. He closed his eyes and descended into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>The trees zoomed past Dash Baxter as he sped through the forest on the outskirts of Amity Park at an inhuman speed. He wasn't so fast that he couldn't have been noticed by the human eye, but it most certainly would have been difficult for someone to keep their eye on him for too long. He was still vexed that he wasn't able to get a taste of Fenton's succulent smelling blood. He chuckled to himself. The teenage vampire would never have thought that he would be thinking of the little maggot the way he was now, but the scent of his blood was so strong that it still made his mouth water. The mere memory of the scent was enough to make him ravenous again.<p>

He soon reached the large cabin mansion in the middle of the woods and then let himself in. Thick, black curtains were drawn over every window, the only source of light being the dancing flames from the large fireplace in the living room—not that Dash and _him _needed it.

Dash made his way upstairs with the intentions of watching some television—the dirty late-night stuff that came on the Cinemax channel at this hour, probably—in his bedroom, but was halted by the firm voice that floated down the hall right when he was reaching for the knob of his bedroom door. "Come here, _now."_

Dash sighed and grumbled as he walked down the hall to his Master's study. He walked into the room that had a total of nine bookshelves, three on each wall, that were full of various novels. A square fireplace was in place in the wall between two of the nine bookshelves, the flames crackling behind the glass door. Dash's Master was seated in his black leather office chair at his desk, the back of the chair to the desk while he stared out of the large window at the moon.

"Yes, O master?" Dash sarcastically groaned.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Out," was Dash's answer.

"I smell blood on you," the Master growled, letting the irritation in his voice be heard. "You were out feeding on the citizens again, weren't you?"

Dash rolled his eyes. "So I went out for a little snack. Big _friggin' _deal."

Vlad Masters spun his chair around so that he was facing Dash and slammed the book he was reading—_Fifty Shades of Grey_—onto his desk. "HUGE deal, boy! ENORMOUS DEAL!" Vlad stood from his chair and glared at Dash. "You have been a vampire for _six _months now. How many times will it take for me to drill this into your tiny, little brain? You will NOT feed upon the humans. The butcher shop provides us with more than enough blood. We have a refrigerator _full _of it."

Dash scowled and looked away. "That crap is so boring to drink." He then grinned. "Besides, human blood tastes a helluva lot better, especially when it's _fresh-squeezed."_

Vlad was in front of Dash in a second. He slapped him so hard that the teen fell to the floor. Vlad yanked him back up into a standing position, his irises glowing red. "I do _not_ want to regret saving you, Dash, but if you keep letting your hunger get the best of you and continue putting holes in the humans' neck, people will grow suspicious, and your actions will lead them to our home! Do you even _consider _what would happen if the humans discovered the existence of our kind?"

_Someone already did, _Dash angrily thought, and Danny's face floated into his mind again. He yanked himself out of Vlad's grip. "You may have turned me, and you may be my master, but that doesn't mean that you should have the damn right to force your morals on me." Vlad grabbed Dash's chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

"As long as I am your master, you _will _obey me," he vehemently spat, his fangs slowly sliding out of his gums. "Are we clear?"

Fear jabbed at Dash as he looked into his master's irate eyes. Whatever position he was in, like being bound to a powerful vampire, he never had any kind of control over his mouth or attitude. He was like a rowdy dog that constantly got his nose swatted with a rolled up newspaper. Rather than scream an obscenity, he submitted. "Yes...master. Forgive me." Dash looked down, away from Vlad's eyes.

The glow of Vlad's red eyes faded. He patted Dash's head. "Good boy." He walked past Dash to his desk and sat down, picking up his book.

"But...I have to tell you something," Dash humbly murmured.

"What is it?" Vlad's voice was gentle now, as though he was talking to a child.

"I...ran into this kid I used to go to school with," Dash replied.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Dash. "Is he the one you bit?"

"No. Well...I wanted to...but...he wasn't the one I bit. It was...Ugh!" Dash threw his hands up. "I'll just get right to the point: he smelled good."

Vlad arched an eyebrow. _"All _humans smell good to vampires, Dash."

"No, I mean _really _good. So good that it was making me crazy," Dash said. "He smelled so much better than any other human that I've been around. _Way _better. His blood was practically calling to me. The scent of his blood was..."

"Calm down, child, you're beginning to drool on the floor."

Dash hastily wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeves. "Sorry."

"So what you're saying," Vlad turned a page of the book, "is that this boy had a scent that called out to your senses? A scent that was different from other humans?"

Dash nodded.

"Did you...bite him?"

"I couldn't."

Vlad blinked.

"He had a cross," Dash said, answering to the confused expression on Vlad's face. "I wasn't able to get close to him and hypnotize him into forgetting that he saw me feeding on a girl."

For a second. Vlad had thought that Dash not biting the boy that he claimed to smelled good was an indication of him having some self-control. But sadly that wasn't the case. He sighed, crestfallen. "Well, we most certainly must find him and erase his memory before he tells anyone of what he saw. This boy, do you know him well?"

Dash shrugged. "In a way, I guess."

"What is his name?" Vlad asked.

"Danny Fenton," Dash answered.

The book fell from Vlad's hands and onto his desk. His eyes widened slightly. "What was his name?" he asked again, somewhat pressingly.

"Danny Fenton."

Vlad looked away from Dash, his mind buzzing with racing thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked.

"Go to your room," Vlad ordered.

"Why? What did I―?"

"Just GO!" Vlad shouted.

"Alright, alright!"

When Dash was out of the study, Vlad yanked open the desk drawer, pushed away folders, and reached for the old photograph. It was of him, Jack, and Maddie, the woman who he had been madly in love with for years, in their college years.

Vlad circled his finger around Maddie's face, looking down at the picture, longingly morose.

"Maddie," he whispered, and felt his dead heart wrenching.


	3. Mr Masters

What remained of Danny's weekend after that night just blew away. He had kept himself locked up in his room, not answering any of Sam's or Tucker's phone calls. He was too timorous to engage in any kind of conversation. He just sat in bed, his knees pulled up to his chin. He didn't go down for dinner when his mother called him. The shock and fear of that night had mentally petrified him. The seventeen-year-old didn't know what to do. It had been quite some time since he had felt so helpless.

Monday came. Danny forced himself to shower and change into his clothes and lazily put on his book-bag. Not once did he take off the crucifix. Jazz was seated at the kitchen table, reading _The Help. _She glanced up at Danny as he entered the kitchen. "Well, look who decided to come out of his room," she said tartly. "Tucker and Sam called again. They're worried about you, and so are we."

Danny grumbled in reply and went to the cabinet.

"Uh, hello? Space cadet, care to come back down to earth?"

Danny took out the box of pop tarts and sighed. "Not in the mood, Jazz."

"What is up with you?" she pressed. "You lock yourself up in your room for the whole weekend, you don't bother to come down to dinner—why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm _not _acting weird! I just— "He was utterly clueless as to how he was going to finish that sentence. What was he going to do? Tell his sister that he had nearly been vamp-chow? That the former star quarterback of Casper high had gone from high school celebrity to bloodthirsty demon? Danny could only imagine the look that Jazz would have given him if he told her the truth. Told her that the creatures that were well-known from movies and novels weren't fiction, but actual beings lurking within the human world and stalking prey within the night?

"You just what, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Just leave me alone, alright?!" Danny shouted. He grabbed a pop-tart pack and stormed out of the kitchen. When he was walking down the sidewalk he tore open the pack and took large bites out of them until he had completely consumed both pastries. There was no sunlight today; the clouds were dark gray and the low rumblings of thunder indicated that rain would begin to fall at any minute. Danny quickened his pace. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in a downpour. The rain had begun to drizzle down by the time he reached the school. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone's hand grab his shoulder when he was at his locker.

He turned around to meet the Sam's glare.

"Oh...Sam." Danny let out a sigh of relief.

Sam folded her arms. "Danny, Tucker and I have been calling your house all weekend. What is the deal?"

Danny scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Trust me when I say you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sam's glare softened. "A lame excuse is better than _no _excuse."

Danny looked at Sam, unsure. "Sam, if I told you what I saw on Friday...I...I..."

"Well, go on," she gently urged.

"I..." The shrill sound of the bell rang through the halls. "I've got to go," Danny said hastily, running past Sam. "I'll talk to you after school!"

He pretended that he couldn't hear her calling his name. Shutting everyone out was making him feel like crap, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell any of them what had happened in the alley that night. He knew that, as long as he kept secluding himself, his friends and family would grow more and more concerned.

Danny angrily balled his hands into fists.

_Damn vampire._

His stomach sunk when he saw Paulina seated at her desk in the front row, bandages over the wounds in her neck. Star was leaning on the desk, listening to Paulina's whiny voice. "I have no clue what happened. I ran into Dash, he pulled me into an alley and then...everything went blank...and when I came to I had these holes in my neck."

Star shuddered. "That is one majorly gruesome hickey."

Danny rolled his eyes and took his seat, then he saw a tall man writing on the blackboard. He was dressed in a black vest over a white wool sweater and brown khakis. He had ashen-gray hair tied in a ponytail. He turned around when he had finished writing MR MASTERS on the board. All of the girls in the class let out allured gasps when they saw his face. His beautiful, pale face. His eyes were chocolate-brown and his pleasant smile was stunning.

Danny's eyes widened as he took in the man's features. "Wow..."

The man's eyes instantly fell upon Danny. Danny sat upright. A tingling sensation went down his back. Everyone else in the class seemed to disappear at that moment. The substitute broke his gaze on Danny and turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Good morning, everyone. Your teacher, Mr. Lancer, is out sick today, and I will be filling in for him."

Danny watched as Paulina twirled some of her hair with her finger, biting her lip and visibly gushing over the substitute like every other girl in the room.

It may have been his imagination, but Danny could have sworn that he saw Mr. Masters sniff the air and briefly look back at him, his jaw clenched slightly. What was that look in his eyes? It looked as though he was fighting to keep himself calm...his eyes were burning with want...hunger.

Was this substitute...eying him up?

Hypnotizing Mr. Lancer and leaving him unconsciously subdued within the school's basement went beyond Vlad's morals, along with sneaking into the principal's office and hacking into the school records to find which classes Danny attended, but Vlad had to get to this boy before he had a chance to tell anyone of the existence of vampires.

Dash most certainly wasn't exaggerating when he said that Danny smelled good. That was an understatement. The boy was moreish. He was almost tempted to grab him and sink his teeth into his neck in front of the entire class. Vlad mentally slapped himself. He hadn't been this tempted to feed upon a human since the night he was turned. He couldn't keep himself from shooting glances at him.

_So this is Maddie's child, _he thought.

He noticed the looks that the girls of the class were giving him. This came as no surprise; nearly everyone that he had met found him appealing to the eye. Beauty was basically part of the package when becoming a vampire.

He announced the pop quiz that Lancer had planned for them and began to hand out the multiple-choice packets. He leered at Danny when he placed his quiz before him and then took his place in the desk at the front of the room. An hour passed and the bell rang.

"Time's up. Place your quizzes on the desk," Vlad ordered.

The students gathered up their things and placed their quizzes on his desk. As they filed out of the room he could hear the whispers of the girls still in the aftershock of his beauty.

"Daniel."

Danny stopped. "Yes, Mr. Masters?"

"Could I speak with you?"

"Uh...sure." He approached the desk. The heat coming out of the vents was making the room a bit stuffy. He began to unzip his jacket. "What's up?"

Vlad stood and began to come towards him, but then froze as if cemented to the floor when he saw the crucifix. His body tensed and he took a step back.

Danny stared at him in confusion. "Uh...is everything okay?" He took a step towards Vlad. Vlad stepped back again. Danny was coming closer and his scent was getting stronger.

"Daniel...I think you'd better leave," Vlad fearfully said.

"What? Was it something I―?" And then Danny saw them, Vlad's canines slowly forming into large, pointed fangs. A faint orange was glowing in Vlad's eyes. Like red mixed with brown...contacts! "Y-You...you're...you're another...VAMPIRE!"

Vlad swore and covered his mouth with his hand. "Daniel, please...just stay calm."

In nearly a second Danny was holding the crucifix out in front of him. Vlad was kept at bay as Danny backed out of the classroom and into the hallway, and then he was running. Running past the other students, seeking out the exit.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted.

He kept running, ignoring the looks that everyone was giving him. He shoved open the doors and bounded out into the pouring rain. The heavy rain combined with the cold temperature wasn't enough to slow Danny down. Water splashed over the hem of his pants.

_Keep running, _he told himself. _Don't stop running._

"Daniel! Stop!" Vlad called out, his voice not far away. He was coming after Danny. And when he caught him, he would suck him dry like Dash tried to. He looked back to see Vlad gracefully gliding down the sidewalk after him, his red eyes cutting through the rain. With his eyes on Vlad he didn't see that he was running into an intersection, a busy one at that.

"Help!" Danny yelled. "Someone―!"

He slipped on the sidewalk's corner, stumbled across the crossing line, and fell onto his knees, the crucifix falling out of his grasp.

When he looked up, he saw the two beams of light.

Headlights.

Headlights of a black truck rushing towards him at a high speed.


	4. Unexpected

Danny stared wide-eyed as the truck rushed towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the truck to slam into him. Waited for the sensation of his bones shattering like glass from the impact. After the following second of Danny's fear stabbing into him, the sound of tires skidding against the road and the bending of metal entered his ears. He didn't open his eyes. The only sound now was the pattering of the raindrops.

Danny forced himself to open his eyes. What he saw had to have been some hallucination brought on by his fear. Vlad was standing at the front of the truck, his hand on the severely dented hood of the truck. Danny could hear the driver of the truck shouting out obscenities at both Vlad and Danny. Had he seen Vlad run—float into the direction of his truck?

Vlad turned around, ignoring the driver's rage. "Are you alright, Daniel?"

Danny couldn't speak. This vampire had just stopped a vehicle from running him over...with his bare hand.

"Daniel?"

Danny whimpered out frightened gibberish before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Danny wasn't exactly sure when he had wandered out of Amity Park into the woods. Point in fact, he didn't remember anything else happening after he saw Vlad stop that truck. He walked through the forest. Weird, this forest was far different from the woods of Amity Park. The leaves of the trees were a dark scarlet, and what was that strange scent that his nose had picked up? It smelled somewhat similar to metal.<p>

One of the red leaves fell from the branch and floated down in front of Danny as though it was acknowledging his presence. Danny held out his hand. The leaf landed in his palm. Within seconds it was melting away into a sticky substance. Confused, Danny closed his hand around the pooling remains of the leaf.

Was it...blood?

"Alone again, Fenton?" Danny whipped his head around to see Dash walking out of the shadows.

"Dash," Danny apprehensively hissed.

"Aw, what's with the scared face? I missed you." Dash grinned and glided over to Danny, causing him to stumble backwards. "I'm parched. Why don't you be a good boy and let Dash have a little taste?"

"Ah, ah, ah," said a voice from behind Danny. His shoulders were then seized in an iron grip. "We share this one, boy."

Dash pouted. "Whatever."

"W-Wait...!" Danny desperately protested, but then cried out when Dash's fangs pierced his neck. He desperately beat against Dash's chest with no success at trying to push him off.

"Save some for me, child," Mr. Masters huskily implored before biting down onto the back of Danny's neck. Like a pair of boa constrictors squeezing the life out of their prey, the vampires slowly drained Danny of his blood. Their tongues swirled against his skin, lapping up the sweet substance.

"Please..." Danny moaned, his body becoming weaker and weaker, his life force being slurped into the mouths of the two monsters.

In seconds he was shot back into consciousness, his forehead damp with sweat. He couldn't make out anything in the darkness, but that didn't stop him from rolling out of the bed and making the thick covers twist around his waist. After he managed to wrestle himself out of the covers he stood to his feet. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He pulled open the thick curtains of the window beside the bed he was just in. The sky had cleared up. The moon shone through the window.

He looked around. He was in what appeared to be a guest bedroom.

"Sleep well, Fen-turd?"

He didn't want to turn around. God in heaven, he didn't want to turn around.

What the hell did these things what from him? Why were they tormenting him? Fueling his nightmares and apparently trying to fulfill a vicious goal of making him fear for his life every time he stepped out of the door? Fury combusted through his body as though someone had thrown a lit match on him after he had been drenched with gasoline. His anger reduced his fear to ashes.

These bloodsucking bastards weren't going to control his emotions or his life. They made him lock himself within his room, followed him at school—he had had enough. Sure, maybe they could have ripped him to shreds, but if they were that determined to get to him and wouldn't stop until they had him in their cold hands...

He may be killed, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching him squirm.

Danny turned around and scanned the room for Dash.

"Up here, loser." Danny looked up and saw Dash smiling down at him from the ceiling, sticking to it like a spider.

Danny's face remained stoic. He stood his ground. Dash wasn't going to squeeze even a _drop _of fear out of him. His wall of dignity wouldn't crumble.

The vampire dove down from the ceiling, landing on his feet. "What? You're not going to scream? Faint? Piss your pants?" He laughed.

"Go fuck yourself," Danny uttered.

Dash blinked. "What did you just say?"

Danny looked him in the eyes. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Dash's inflated ego wasn't about to let that slide. Had Danny forgotten that this was the guy who had chased him through the halls of the school and shoved him into lockers? It must have been some temporary insanity he was experiencing. No scrawny punk talked to him that way. Especially not a scrawny _human _punk.

"Well, look who grew some balls," Dash mocked. "But do you really want to push me, Fenton?" He grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and roughly pulled him forward. "I made your life hell when I was human, and believe me when I say that as a vampire I can do things to you that will make those days seem like a picnic."

Danny ignored the pounding in his chest. "If you're going to kill me then just do it and be done with it. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really?"

Before Danny knew it he was pinned against the wall by his wrists, Dash's body pressing against his own. Dash's lips brushed against the side of his face. "You're not scared? The sound of your heart is telling me otherwise." He moved his lips to the shell of Danny's ear.

Dash's cool breath on Danny's ear made him shudder.

"You should hear it." Dash's hands drifted down to his hips. "It's going..._ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba-bump." _He sensually licked Danny's ear. "You're tempting me, Fenton. You really are."

The door to the bedroom flung open. "Dash," a low, menacing voice growled. "Take your hands off him."

The predatory glint in Dash's eyes vanished the moment the voice of the person intervening was heard.

"Now."

A bitter growl rumbled in Dash's throat, but he obeyed. He glided to Vlad's side after releasing Danny and submissively kept his eyes lowered to the floor like a child who had just been punished.

"I apologize for that, Daniel," Vlad said sincerely. "Dash is new to this...lifestyle. You'll have to forgive him."

Danny studied the pair for a few seconds, observing the two pairs of red eyes.

"I'm more than certain that there is no point in telling you that the things you have seen have all been in your imagination," Vlad ruefully stated. "So I will just cut right to the chase. Young Dash and I are vampires, but I assume you were already aware of that fact."

Danny gulped, feeling uneasy. "You have no idea." He ran his hand through his hair. "So...what exactly do you both plan on doing with me now that I know what you are?"

Dash looked at Vlad expectantly.

Vlad walked over to Danny and touched his shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to erase your memory, Daniel."

"What?" he gasped.

"Now, now." He patted his shoulder. "There's no need for you to be afraid in any way. I assure you the process is painless. You won't feel a thing, I promise you. After we are done, we will return you to your home. That's all."

Danny wanted to object, the idea of having his memory wiped away unnerved him, but then he recalled the emotional state he had endured at the knowledge of the existence of vampires. Perhaps it would have been best if the memories of the past few days were flushed from his mind. It was probably the best idea for him to forget that he had ever seen and met these beings. "Alright."

Dash didn't expect Danny to agree to it so easily, but he wasn't complaining.

"Good." Vlad gently lifted Danny's chin. "Are you ready?"

Danny nodded, eager to get it over with and return to his normal life.

"Just relax...and look into my eyes," Vlad whispered. The red of Vlad's irises began to slowly turn into a dim white. Within seconds, Danny was staring into two white irises. "Let yourself get lost in my eyes...nothing else exists..." Vlad cupped Danny's face. "Be within me."

Danny just stared. He didn't feel any differently than he had just a few seconds ago. Nothing was happening to him. Was his memory gone? No. He still recognized Vlad and Dash, he still knew that they were both vampires.

"Um..." Danny touched Vlad's wrists. "Mr. Masters?"

Something was wrong. Vlad focused harder on Danny's eyes. Danny should have been a slave to his influence the moment he looked into his eyes, but his eyes weren't blank. He wasn't hypnotized. He was still aware of his surroundings.

"What's taking so long?" Dash impatiently demanded.

Vlad was asking himself the very same question in his head. He focused so hard that he would have had beads of sweat forming on his forehead had he still had working sweat glands.

"Uh...is this going to take a while?" Danny asked.

Vlad finally broke away. He looked at Dash and then back at Danny. "What...are you?"

_A vampire is staring at me like I'm a freak of nature, _Danny incredulously thought.

"What's wrong?"

"My...my hypnotism...isn't working on you." The tone in Vlad's voice was an indication to Dash and Danny that he himself couldn't believe what he had just said.


End file.
